Tis invention relates to an improved mechanism and process for separating generally immiscible fluids and, more particularly, to a separation device and process for separating an immiscible, low density fluid from a higher density carrier fluid.
Commercial painting operations generally include a paint spray booth which is designed to capture overspray. Typically the overspray is captured by water flowing along the sides, back or bottom of the spray booth. Paint overspray is entrained in this manner in the water and the polluted water is then flushed from the spray booth or retained in a reservoir in the booth.
Because of environmental standards and antipollution requirements, the paint laden, polluted water cannot be discharged into a sewage system without some treatment for removal of the paint. Moreover, in order to conserve water, it is desirable to remove the paint from the water and recirculate the water through the spray booth.
In the past, various proposals have been made to accomplish these objectives. For example, coleasing chemicals may be added to the polluted water to cause the paint material to float or settle out as a sludge. The sludge is then removed or skimmed from a reservoir and the purified water may be recycled through the paint booth. Such chemical coleasing procedures are not always entirely effective inasmuch as the chemical coleasing agent may pollute the water.
Another proposal has been made by Palen Manufacturing Company, Inc. of Inverness, Ill. Palen Manufacturing Company developed a prototype device which provides for circulation of a portion of the mixed water carrier fluid and overspray, pollutant material through a separation tank. The Palen Manufacturing Company device is illustrated in FIG. 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 1 and described in greater detail below, an influx of contaminated carrier water is directed into a reservoir in an upward direction. The contaminant material is supposed to float and be scraped from the surface of the fluid in the reservoir. Fluid discharge passages are provided at the bottom and side of the reservoir. The side discharge is cooperative with an adjustable wier which is utilized to maintain the level of liquid in the reservoir.
While an improvement over known methods and apparatus for separation, the Palen device does not totally accomplish the desired objectives of separation of the carrier material from the pollutant material. As a consequence, improvements in the method of separation and the apparatus used for separation of such materials continued. The present invention overcomes many of the drawbacks associated with the referenced prior art apparatus and methods.